


keep me here, keep me strong

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a couple thousand words of Maul fucking you on his throne ;) also he kills a man with the Force while you ride his dick so if that's not your thing then this probably isn't for you
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	keep me here, keep me strong

The bed is empty when you wake up, though judging by the weak light filtering in through the window, it’s barely dawn. You blink a few times, trying to shake the fog from your head when you remember today’s significance.

Well. That snaps you wide awake.

Maul has had to work with all sorts of unsavory creatures in his time ruling Crimson Dawn: liars, thieves, and worse. He hadn’t tried to hide the crimes of Tymar Jemun and his band of slavers from you. Rather, you were by his side every step of the way as he gained the trust of the man and bought first his information, then his slaves. They were all free now, of course, living with new identities among the territories of the Outer Rim.

But Jemun remained, and now Maul had no more use for him. 

Maul had told you that he would have to kill Jemun. You knew better than to sit in at one of his often bloody executions, but now you’re beginning to have second thoughts about Maul going to face him all alone. He had assured you that he would be fine and you knew that physically Jemun was no match for him. Still, you could feel a tightness through the Force connection you shared with Maul. He didn’t speak much of his time on Dathomir, but you knew it hadn’t been an easy time for him and Jemun brought up some of those memories. If you could provide him with any sort of comfort in the time before Jemun’s necessary death, you knew you had to at least offer yourself to him.

Your mind made up, you called to E7-R3, the protocol droid Maul kept in your shared quarters.

“When is Tymar Jemun set to arrive?”

“Not for another two hours,” E7 replied.

Good. That not only gave you some time alone with Maul, but plenty of time to get ready as well. Maul has never been one to care much about your appearance, never dictating what you can or cannot wear, but over your time together you’ve gathered an idea of what he likes. 

You put on his favorite dress now; it’s your favorite, too. You look good in the sheer black chiffon and Maul never hesitates to remind you of that fact, especially when you wear it with nothing beneath. The dress dips low in the back before spilling into a long, flowing train. In the front, the neckline has a deep V-cut almost to your navel and two slits up the long skirt that expose your thighs whenever you move. It’s sleeveless and you take advantage of the opportunity to wrap golden bands of metal up and down your arms. The effect isn’t quite that of a Zabrak’s markings, but it’s enough to make Maul speechless whenever he sees you wearing the pieces.

There’s a shortcut passage to the throne room directly from your chambers, but you decide to take the long way around. If you know Maul as well as you think you do, he will already be sitting on his throne, practicing his speech and ruminating on the business to come. You want to make an entrance, distract him so thoroughly that he doesn’t have time to lose himself in thoughts of anything besides you.

“My lady,” one of the guards outside the throne room says, clearly surprised to see you coming around this way. “Shall I announce you to Lord Maul?”

“No thank you,” you reply. “I’ll let myself in.”

“As you wish,” he says, nodding to the other guard to open the heavy doors to the throne room for you to step in.

The doors slam shut behind you and Maul’s head jolts up. The tension in the room dissipates when he realizes that it’s you.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, looking you up and down appreciatively.

“I thought you could use a little distraction,” you say, swaying your hips as you walk the distance to his throne and drop to your knees in front of him.

“Did you now?” 

He reaches a hand out to cup your face. You turn your head to press a kiss to his palm before catching his thumb between your lips and sucking on it. You swirl your tongue around the tip once then let it go.

“Yes,” you say, dropping your voice and lowering your eyelids to gaze up at him. “I thought you might like my company.”

“How could I say no to an offer like that?”

Maul unzips his trousers and places a hand on the back of your head, although you certainly don’t need him to tell you twice where to go. You press a light kiss to his tip and look up at him. 

“Just like that, angel,” he murmurs. “You’re so good to me.”

And with that bit of praise any remaining resolve to draw this out breaks. You wrap your lips around his cock and take him deep into your mouth. When you feel him brush against the back of your throat you pause for a moment to focus on breathing through your nose. The weight of his cock on your tongue is warm and heavy and leaves you salivating. 

You pull back just a little before taking him in deeper than before and sucking hard. Maul moans and twists his fingers in your hair. You continue to work your way up and down his cock, licking the most sensitive bits and sucking more moans and gasps out of him. Situated as you are, you can’t see his face, but you can imagine his look of ecstasy.

His grip on your hair tightens and Maul begins fucking into your face in earnest. You moan around his cock and the vibrations in your throat are enough to push him over the edge.

Maul calls your name as he comes in your mouth, holding your head in tight to his pelvis. You could pull away if you really tried, but instead you swallow down as much of his cum as you can as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

As he comes down from his high, you let his cock slip out of your mouth and Maul pulls you up to sit straddled across his lap. Your lips fall apart slightly and a bit of his seed drips out down your face. You’re slightly slack jawed, your pupils blown, utterly debauched. Maul runs his finger along your chin, picking up the trail of cum, and you lick it off his finger, cleaning it thoroughly.

“Consider me distracted,” he says, catching your lips in a kiss. You pout a little when he pulls back, but the gleam in his eyes lets you know he has something good planned. “Shall I return the favor?”

Maul slips a hand under your skirt to find you already dripping wet.

“Is all this for me?” he asks, slowly running a finger along your folds.

“Yes,” you whimper, trying to push down and grind against him for more stimulation. “All yours, I’m all yours, Maul. Please!”

“Please what?” 

He smirks and continues to tease you with the lightest of touches. You keen and arch your back, chasing a relief that Maul keeps moving just out of reach. 

“Maul,” you plead. His fingers dance along your folds making it nearly impossible for you to think of anything else. “I need more!”

“Use your words, angel,” Maul tilts his head forward to press a series of kisses and soft bites against the tender skin on your neck. “What do you need?”

“You— Your fingers, Maul. Inside me.”

You feel him smile against your neck before his fingers start to move with more pressure and intensity. He easily slides in one finger and you moan unabashedly. You may be too far gone to properly form words, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t still let him know how good he makes you feel.

Maul crooks his finger inside of you, rubbing up against your walls and hitting you in that just-right spot. He works you into a sweat tracing circles on your clit while murmuring praises into your ear. As you roll your hips and grind down into his palm, he slips another finger inside your pussy. It’s a tighter stretch this time. You grab onto his shoulders tightly to steady yourself. His fingers work your opening looser and looser and you realize that he’s not just getting you off, but preparing you to take his dick.

The thought of riding his dick here, atop his throne, is enough to push you over the edge. Your orgasm hits hard, your pussy clenching around his fingers. He gently works you through the aftershocks until, finally spent, you collapse against his chest.

“Was that good?” he asks, smiling down at you.

“Of course it was,” you reassure him. “You always take such good care of me.”

“I love you,” he says, as if that explains everything, and you suppose it does. 

Beneath your lap, you can feel his dick getting hard again. You grind against it.

“Up for one more?”

“Yes, please,” you say. Any thoughts of the rest of the day have been replaced with the feeling of being with Maul in every way possible.

Even with his earlier ministrations, your pussy is still tight as you line his tip up with his entrance and start to sit down. You take him halfway before needing to pause, leaning your forehead against his.

“That’s it,” he whispers, holding your hips steady and rubbing reassuring circles with his thumbs. “You’re taking me so well. So pretty, so good for me, angel, taking me like you were made for it.”

If there’s one thing that gets you going like nothing else, it’s Maul’s praises. You sink down the rest of the way and bottom out. His considerable girth is stretching you out in the most pleasurable way. You feel so good, so full of him. Your mind is starting to go a little hazy as Maul waits for you to adjust to the new position when the door to the throne room is thrown open.

Tymar fucking Jemun.

You had completely forgotten the reason why you had come down to see Maul in the first place. How would he react?

Maul’s hands tighten around your hips. There will be bruises tomorrow, but you don’t mind. You raise your gaze to meet his eyes. His pupils are wide with shock, but they soften when he takes in your look of fear.

“Do you want me to stay?” you ask, quietly enough that Jemun, at the far end of the throne room, can’t hear.

Maul’s eyes close. His jaw tightens. If he can’t get the words out this way, you’ll try a different tact.

“Do you want me to go?”

“No,” he says sharply, surprising even himself, you think. “Just— Focus on me, angel. I’ll take care of this and then I promise I will go back to taking care of you.”

“I’m here for you, love,” you say. You wrap your arms around his chest and lean into him, feeling his dick pressing into you as you shift positions. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Tymar Jemun lets the throne room doors slam shut behind him. He must have barged past the guards, entering before they could announce his arrival. Facing Maul as you are, you can’t see the man, but you can hear him well enough and guess his position as he walks closer to Maul’s throne.

“Lord Maul,” he says, his voice slippery and unpleasant. “To what do I owe the honor of this invitation?”

“Tymar Jemun,” Maul starts. He’s using what you’ve come to recognize as his politics voice, deep and powerful and definitely turning you on even more than before as you clench around his dick still buried deep inside you. “You have committed countless crimes and while I don’t care much for the law, I do care for the people whose lives you have destroyed. Tell me, do you feel remorse?”

This is all part of Maul’s routine. From what he’s told you of his past, he’s experienced more than enough pointless death that even now, faced with a criminal such as Jemun, he’s giving the man an opportunity to repent. If he’s able to convince Maul either of his innocence or his willingness to right his wrongs, Maul has spared lives in the past.

Tymar Jemun will not be one of those lives. 

Still, Maul lists his wrongdoings for him. The list is long, and you can’t bring yourself to pay as much attention to Maul’s words as you do his body beneath you. His hands hold your hips tightly, protectively, possessively. All of his muscles are tense, from his thighs that you sit upon to his shoulders which seem caught up in a battle to remain square and strong or to curl around you and wrap you up even more thoroughly in him.

Your focus is entirely on Maul, lending him whatever support you can. You rub circles onto his back, hoping that he can feel your touch through the thick tunic he’s still wearing. Lucky, you suppose, that you’re both entirely clothed and that given your position, Jemun only sees you sitting on Maul’s lap, not his dick. 

Not that it matters. Jemun won’t leave this room alive and you couldn’t care less what he does or doesn’t see before he dies. 

You attempt to roll your hips and rock your pelvis into Maul’s, but his hands hold you firmly in place. The heat from holding his dick in you for so long is spreading throughout your entire body. Your fingertips feel on fire as they continue to trace patterns on Maul’s tunic and the weight of his dick presses against your lower stomach and fills you up to, if not past, the limits of what you thought your body could handle. 

But handle it you do, the sensation balancing on the edge of pleasure and pain before firmly settling on the side of bliss. Even in all the previous times you’ve fucked Maul, you’ve never felt as content as you do now. He is everywhere; he is everything; he is all you can feel; he is all you can think of. 

He is done with his speech.

The world outside Maul slowly comes back into focus as you hear Jemun’s voice proclaim that he has no regrets and then choke and cut off sharply.

“I’m right here,” Maul murmurs, trying to disguise the tension in his voice. “Look at me, angel.”

You lift your head to look directly into his eyes, your gaze full of trust and love and devotion. 

“That’s it. Look right here.”

He moves your hips for you, setting a brutal pace as he pulls you nearly all the way off his dick before thrusting into you again. You moan loudly, the sounds of your pleasure covering up any other noises coming from the rest of the room.

“You’re so good,” he says. “You’re so perfect like this.”

You move with him, snapping your hips into him. He changes the angle slightly and the heat and pressure between your thighs grows even greater. Maul’s thrusts hit that perfect spot and you know you won’t be able to last much longer.

“I’m— I’m gonna—”

Maul’s eyes are like lasers locked onto your own. You think that maybe he didn’t hear you, that he didn’t notice the way your pussy started to squeeze tighter around him, but then he picks up the pace the way he always does chasing his own release.

“Cum for me,” he says and his voice is a little bit commanding and a little bit desperate and he’s hitting you just right and how could you ever refuse?

You cum harder than you ever have before, your orgasm pulling Maul over the edge. A body hits the floor behind you but you don’t notice, fully caught up in Maul. Your pussy is clenching around him and you’re shaking as he fills you up over and over again. Cum is dripping out of your pussy and down your thighs and you couldn’t care less about the mess. Maul will take care of you. He always has; he always will.

Maul holds onto you even after your shared orgasms have subsided. His heavy breathing gradually slows down and you can feel his muscles relaxing.

“Thank you,” he says.

“I love you too,” you say.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing second person smut so any constructive criticism on writing style or comments in general are more than welcome! I'm a bit too embarrassed to post this publicly to my account but I'll still respond to any feedback :) also, if there's any other Star Wars smut you'd like me to write, I definitely want to keep practicing this style and am open to requests!
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
